


Kingmakers

by SHAnduril



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHAnduril/pseuds/SHAnduril
Summary: a multi-chapter Eruri AU inspired by the TV series "Whitechapel"（好了换人话）现代悬疑AU，借鉴真的很多。骂我请不要太狠。





	1. Episode 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看过原剧的人可能觉得这集怎么是一样的套路。嗯，你猜我是不是故意让你这么以为的？——你还可以猜我是不是故意又加上这句话的。

　　一切似乎都开始于艾伦·耶格尔加入特洛斯特区警局刑事调查部的那一天。

　　那会儿他还是个实习探员，刚从穷乡僻壤的西甘希纳区调动过来，身材细瘦，像少年人偷穿家长衣服一样披着一套不太合体的老式正装——起初还觉得挺尴尬，被领进门后就感到庆幸了。特洛斯特区其实也不是什么特别繁华的地方，刑侦部的地盘称不上有多大，却能给人一种王宫般气派堂皇的感觉。大概是因为太干净了：窗玻璃闪闪发光，从天花板到地板都擦得锃亮，未来同事们也一个个衬衫马甲三件套，完全没有便服警员通常的邋遢样。

　　领他进门的前辈指了指专案室最里面的隔间：“那就是boss的办公室。去吧，年轻的勇者！”

　　混熟之后他或许会骂一句“这不好笑”，但眼下只是又拽了拽传承自老爹的旧领带。准备抬手敲门的时候刚巧有个人从里面出来，个子挺矮，还微微低着头——等等，这家伙脖子上系的是个啥？丝巾？！

　　“实习探员艾伦·耶格尔？请进。”

　　总警督看上去年近四十，有一把威严沉静的好嗓音，成功把他从“自己是不是穿越到两百年前”的恍惚中拽了回来。新上司金发碧眼，相貌极其端正（举例来说，有着完全是大理石雕像一般的额头和高挺笔直的鼻子），自我介绍叫埃尔文·史密斯，以周全的礼数对他表示欢迎。包括称呼都不是“你”而是“您”。

　　“让探长（Detective Inspector）……”总警督向办公室外望了一眼，“算了，让警长（Detective Sergeant）领着您四处转转，熟悉一下工作环境吧。米凯！”

　　另一个金发男人——全名是米凯·扎卡利亚斯，如果他没记错——应声而来，无视了他伸出去的手，仗着自己人高马大，直接低头凑到他后颈嗅了嗅。艾伦又吓一跳：“警、警长？！”这是想标记还是怎么地？

　　“请放松，”总警督平静地说，“这只是他对待新人的习惯。”

　　米凯也收回鼻子，安抚性地拍拍肩，顺势拖着他往外走：“你是个好小伙，我闻得出来。不过明天要记得喷除臭剂。”

　　“除臭剂？”

　　“大家都是男人，身上有点汗味儿也难免，是吧，不过利威尔探长不那么想，而你一定不会想惹到他。”

　　他朝米凯悄悄指出的方向瞟过去，是那个系领巾的小个子，阴沉着脸，坐在一张纤尘不染的办公桌前：“利威尔探长……就他？‘那个’利威尔·阿克曼？！”

　　“嘘！探长不喜欢自己的姓，所以我们这儿都是喊名字。或者职位。”

　　艾伦又差点沉浸在理想的幻灭里出不来。利威尔·阿克曼在业内是颇有名气的一号人物，蝉联十几届格斗友谊赛冠军，逮捕过无数穷凶极恶的罪犯，即使很少有影像流出，也依然是很多孩子心目中的传说和偶像。这些孩子也包括曾经的艾伦。谁能想到警界战神居然这么矮……不，这么古怪？

　　仿佛能听见这大不敬的心声，利威尔往这边扫了一眼。他有一双狭长的灰眸，随便一瞥就像是纯钢的刀刃，而另一个角落里的棕发大叔似乎也在瞪着这边。艾伦感觉自己的汗毛都竖了起来，像一只落入猎手包围的鹿。

　　危急时刻，总警督边披风衣边从办公室里走了出来：“利威尔？跟我走，河边有人发现了一具尸体，死相有点凄惨……你们俩还在这？”

　　“啊，我这就带他去参观楼下的档案室……”

　　“不用了。”利威尔打断他们，声线出乎意料的低，“新人和我们一起。去过现场再判断他要不要去地下室。”

　　艾伦打了个冷颤。

　　

　　“你们知道的，水里泡过的尸体卖相一般都不怎么样，不过这一位除了被轰掉半个脑袋，胸口也开了个大洞，倒幸免于变成巨人观……那位小朋友还OK吗？要吐的话千万走远一点喔，污染到物证就不好了。”

　　“唔，我没……（干呕）”

　　“让莫布里特找个袋子去帮他清理一下。”估计着菜鸟应该跑远了，利威尔冷冷道，“你继续，韩吉。”

　　“亏我体谅他没经验，特意讲得比较通俗……”法医扶了扶眼镜，脸上的笑容收敛了一点，“如你们所见，死者被鱼啃掉了不少肉，但胸部这种大面积穿透伤毫无疑问是人为的。肋骨缺了好几根，心脏部位几乎什么都没剩下。这次的取证恐怕会十分困难，像指纹就因为泡太久取不到了，而且……”

　　尸体没有脸。

　　一直盯着他“头部”残余部分的埃尔文出了声：“凶手是故意的。枪口顶住后脑，大口径子弹旋转飞出时就足以毁掉整张脸。看弹道应该还是从上往下，死者是跪姿，再加上心脏……”

　　“心脏被挖。”利威尔盯着自己的上司，“这是典型的黑帮处刑。我们要不要把案子转交给OCD（Organised Crime Division，有组织犯罪调查部）？”

　　回答有力而简短：“不。”

　　韩吉来回瞧瞧他俩，时机恰当地插话：“所以你们打算怎么确认他的身份？我先说好，这种条件下DNA既难提又容易污染，数据库里也不一定有他……”

　　“——看我找到了什么？”一道年轻的嗓音传来。仍有点沙哑，不过显然已经重振精神。探长先生挑挑眉，转过了身。

　　

　　前辈之间的气氛似乎与自己离开前不同，变得有些微妙。但艾伦毕竟还是个满腔热血的年轻人，不想太多，只忙着把自己在岸边捡到的皮鞋往死者脚上套。完全合脚。

　　总警督于是也蹲来这边，仔细打量鞋底的花纹：“应该是手工定制的，这里刻着鞋匠的姓氏，‘科布勒’……我有印象。这样一来，只要他还留着制鞋用的鞋楦——也就是每位客户独一无二的脚模——我们就能知道死者是谁。做得好。”

　　他拿上鞋走了。艾伦跟着起身，却不幸又对上那双铁灰色的眼睛。探长薄得像刀片的唇角抬起来了一点，不过谁敢相信那会是微笑呢？薄唇中间吐出的声音也依然沉冷：“运气不错，菜鸟。——看来你不用去跟旧档案做伴了。”

　　——艾伦·耶格尔要是有条尾巴，大概刚翘起来就会被利威尔·阿克曼踩上一脚。

　　无论如何，他安慰自己，至少得到了顶头上司的夸奖……参与调查的第一桩凶杀案也有了线索，也许不久就能告破……还算是不怎么糟糕的一天，吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很不幸，我对警队系统的了解大多来自英剧，所以只能让这群一看就是德国名字的人全顶着英国头衔。ps，文中体系是简化过的版本，不用太较真——就当背景是个架空的盎格鲁-日耳曼联合王国好啦。  
> （顺带一提我认为现代英语最大的缺憾就是没·有·敬·称！被德法音乐剧洗过脑后觉得不熟的人以“你”相称太不对劲，于是引入了很多个“您”。特殊设定是只有“上层社会”重视这种区分，普通人一般不用。）


	2. Episode 02

　　……“不怎么糟糕的一天”？

　　才不对。是“糟糕透顶”。

　　实习探员打起干劲回到专案室，一进门差点被一块天花板砸中头顶——他相当丢脸地大叫了一声，肇事的修理工却只是身手灵活地从折叠梯上跳下来，大大咧咧地说了句“对不起啊哥们儿”。

　　谁是你哥们？艾伦狠狠挥开那只伸过来给他拍灰的手。皮肤的颜色和发色瞳色一样偏深，鼻梁的形状也颇有特征，这修理工大概率是拉丁裔。丫讨了个没趣，倒也不多纠缠，拍拍屁股麻利儿开溜，临了还顺走不知谁桌上一块当茶点的小饼干，背后飘落一句油腔滑调的“gracias”（西班牙语，谢谢）。

　　“手可真长！”旁边已经坐好的棕发青年啧了一声——名字似乎是叫让？艾伦点头附和：“跟猴子一样。”

　　其实他们的注意力已经被另一位来客吸引走了。不知道是谁怕他们人手不够，从其他区又调来一个年轻警探，居然还是稀有的漂亮女孩。

　　总警督出来说这位是克里斯塔，大家先简单认识一番，晚上再去附近酒吧举办欢迎仪式什么的。女警探也打了个招呼，笑容在一群（也就四个）弹冠相庆的异性中间略显腼腆，好在发音仍然清晰到位。

　　“你发现没，她那腔调挺像boss的？”

　　“别说，两个人都是金头发蓝眼睛……”

　　看热闹不嫌事大的老油条们窃窃私语，就差直说新同事可能是老大的私生女。同是新人的耶格尔暂时没敢参与，他所在的位置能瞥见利威尔探长的侧脸，总觉得那苍白轮廓带上了一股黑气。

　　……话说回来，总警督这个年纪这种地位，居然还没有结婚？

　　下班后一起去酒吧的路上他又确认了一下，米凯警长、甚至那个名叫奥路欧的中年探员——微胖、棕头发、长相一般——都戴着婚戒，唯独总警督的无名指上空空荡荡。真奇怪，不过探长好像也没有……这个念头在他脑子里一闪，瞬间被某种动物性的避害本能盖过了。

　　或许身为侦探的他们也有不应去探寻的真相。

　　

　　利威尔从不执着于真相。说到底他当侦探也不是为了这个。他所出身的地下街可能是全王国最接近“真正的黑暗”的地方，能在那儿长大的孩子也比谁都更懂得不要去深入黑暗，毕竟甭管是恶龙还是地头蛇都能一口吞掉他们这样的小老鼠。

　　酒吧里灯光摇曳，他警惕地环视四周。有一些生面孔，也有些熟客，有的人脸上带着新添的伤口……形状并不算陌生。他皱起眉，又看了看自己的同事们：米凯和奥路欧一人抱着一瓶威士忌，正对电视机里的球赛指手画脚；摆脱了垫底地位的克尔斯滕在教自己唯一的后辈喝白兰地；埃尔文端着一杯度数最低的淡啤，依旧从容不迫，放到几十年前准能当选雅利安楷模——和他截然相反。一向如是。

　　说到相反……“克里斯塔呢？”

　　“好像……去打桌球了？”菜鸟咳嗽着说。老天啊。为什么这些人能把一个女孩子放着不管？

　　话音刚落台球桌那边就传来惊怒交加的尖叫声——给直觉派再加一分，真他妈的棒。利威尔反手握住自己的酒瓶一跃而起。再过三秒它就会砸碎在某个流氓的脑门。

　　而那也将是他们今晚能记清的最后一件事情。

　　

　　艾伦·耶格尔第二天被闹钟吵醒的时候头疼欲裂，甚至不清楚是因为宿醉还是打群架受了伤。他大概透支了生命和未来一整年的好运才没有迟到，然而，让他如此拼命的主要原因反倒没有出现在警局。

　　“探长和总警督？都去医院了。”让打了个哈欠，“别误会，咱队全军覆没也轮不到他俩。我怀疑老大是去看那帮混混有没有伤重不治……哈啊……需要及时善后……”

　　砰地一声。有人粗暴地推开了专案室的门。艾伦以目前能达到的最快速度转过身，顿觉肩颈肌肉进一步劳损，再打一场的话他可能先要伤重不治。还好对方也是西装革履的一群人，应该只是其他部门的同行……等等？

　　西装男们有条不紊地开始搜刮他们桌上的资料，气势有如风卷落叶雁过拔毛：“有组织犯罪调查部，受命接管你们手头这起凶杀案——死者的名字是约翰·道伊尔，没错吧？具体理由嘛……”领头那人戴着枚亮瞎眼的崭新奖章，恶意满满地咧开嘴，“可以请你们总警督问问他的那位好探长——”

　　“去你*妈的，奈尔。”米凯沉着地说。奥路欧则忙于摸索下落不明的威士忌空瓶。

　　“喂，喂，别不识好歹，我可是为你们减轻了工作负担啊。”被称为奈尔的警官举起一根手指摇了摇，“听说附近一家酒吧昨晚发生了械斗，不打算查查看吗？还是说史密斯总警督和阿克曼探长已经去了？嗯？”

　　这次没有人接话。他于是趾高气扬地转了一大圈，验收起手下的工作：“差不多了？那我们走吧。再会！以后有管不过来的案子也欢迎找我们帮忙啊！”

　　艾伦听见让低声骂了句什么，发音带着吐痰似的狠劲，不像是英语。可是管他呢，这会谁没有几句脏话或者疑问在心里憋着。不过他们真的敢出口么？

　　

　　埃尔文平和地望着“他的”探长：“我明白你做这些是为了什么。”

　　“你明白？”利威尔的语气格外刻薄，这通常意味着他确实生气了，而不仅仅是摆着那副永远都像在生闷气的表情，“看到酒吧里那些人嘴角被缝过的痕迹了？还是前几天刚入院、被割掉了一截舌尖的那小子？类似的花样多着呢，是不是非得它们被用到——打个比方，克里斯塔那小姑娘的漂亮脸蛋上——你才肯消停？”

　　“惩罚式的手法，伤者不肯报警也不愿留名，我们收不到消息，明面上的有组织犯罪率甚至在稳步下降，足以让奈尔他们获得嘉奖。”埃尔文点点头，“其中的意味我相当明白。曾经笼罩黑白两道的那片阴影正在卷土重来。”

　　“而你竟然想挡他们的道？你越来越疯了，埃尔文。明知道跟那个家族沾点边的人都没好下场——”

　　“这正是需要确认的部分。”他恳切地说。莱伊斯家族是本国历史上第一个、也是目前唯一一个实现了地区性统一和统治的犯罪集团，以其鼎盛时期的财富、做派和影响，称得上是暗影中的王族。若有后来者计划重整河山，打上他们的旗号当然再方便不过，问题是谁有这个资格？“他们的上一代族长乌利未曾婚育就病逝了，他弟弟罗德倒是有好几个孩子，然而全家死于一场火灾，这才导致本地黑帮十多年来的权力真空与混乱。如果这中间有谁想从地狱里爬回来复仇，我需要知道他的身份和最终目的，仅此而已。”

　　手机适时地震动起来，是米凯发的短信，他看了一眼就直接递给利威尔：“你之前去外面打的那通电话起作用了。OCD的态度，果然是要延续和莱伊斯家友好合作的‘传统’。”

　　“那‘司令’呢，他怎么说——”这次打岔的是电话铃。坏脾气的黑发探长那两道刺剑般细长锋利的眉毛拧得更紧，瞟过联系人名字后干脆地开了免提：“什么事，菜鸟？”

　　埃尔文的手机质量不错，他俩都能听见艾伦的声音清晰地传出来，甚至还原了那一丝颤抖：“有报警说在下水道里发现了大量、大量骨骼，怀疑是人骨！”

　　“人骨……”“下水道……”

　　资深探员们面面相觑。“虽然不像什么好事，至少不会让你觉得太闲了吧”，利威尔忽然放松的微表情似乎说明主人正在这样想。埃尔文叹了口气说走吧，木已成舟，积重难返，et cetera。

　　——他希望自己这次也不曾把真实的内心活动反映到脸上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 试图写出不同阶层英音的差异，结果却是我一个纯种南方人不明原因地夹带起了蹩脚京腔……不过（在哪听说过来着），讲话“吞音”似乎还真是北京话和东区口音——所谓的“伦敦腔”——的共同点之一呢。


	3. Episode 03

　　井盖掀开之后，下水道里袅袅升起一股发酵了数百年的奇妙气息。围绕它站成一圈的是特洛斯特区刑事调查部全体成员——克里斯塔除外，她请了一上午病假。一共六个人。隔离服却只剩五套。

　　“你们怎么啦？”佐耶博士已经穿好了自己的工作服，拉着同样裹得严严实实的助手在井口跃跃欲试，“动作快点啊，听说下面的骨头可不少，全都得捡回实验室慢慢拼呐。”

　　艾伦用余光扫过总警督那梳得一丝不苟的大背头、整洁得不像单身汉的衣领、贴身得毫无褶皱的高档西装……到底是总警督，说一声要回办公室坐镇指挥也没人会反对吧？

　　“我带他们下去。”总警督说，“你就留在上面吧，利威尔。”

　　——诶？！

　　他一时分不清自己应该更惊讶于哪一点。

　　

　　目击者的身份是被派来检修下水道的工人。说是看见了白花花的一大堆，还有几个骷髅头，吓得当场转身就跑，报警的声调也近乎哀嚎，当然，见惯了各种尸体的韩吉·佐耶对此不以为意。下水道嘛，自古以来就是藏污纳垢的地方，说不定大家到了现场一看，需要的既不是病理学家也不是侦探，而是考古学家……

　　一行人在淹到小腿的污水中稳步向前，唯独新来那个黑发绿眼的小伙子还有点摇晃。米凯甚至不时仰起头，不顾顶上滴落的不明液体，兀自抽动他那东欧式的大鼻子，随后也免不了打上一连串喷嚏，脸色变得极差。“我闻到一股油脂燃烧的味道，应该是蜡烛，”他说，“越来越浓了。”

　　从他们初次见面开始，米凯·扎卡利亚斯的超凡嗅觉就一直是韩吉梦寐以求的研究课题之一。不过，这年头哪里还会用蜡烛照明啊？

　　“前面再左转就到了是吗……好的，谢谢。”埃尔文放下对讲机，面色凝重，“GPS定位出来了，我们差不多在圣玛利亚教堂的正下方。”

　　“墓地挖得太深，把棺材漏下啦？”韩吉开了个玩笑，试图逗乐一两个人——然后他们拐过了弯，集体倒抽一口气。新人被呛得捂嘴干咳。连莫布里特扛着的摄像机都晃了一下。

　　那不是预想中几具简单叠在一起的骷髅。数不清的骨骼交织在一起，肋骨、脊椎、长骨、肩胛，显示出一种经过精心编排的形态。最不容易错认的颅骨被摆放在顶端，黑幽幽的眼洞直望过来，像是某种无法瞑目的供品。

　　一座人骨祭坛。

　　

　　“去问市政厅这段下水道上次检修是多久以前，调查这段时间内的失踪人口，让韩吉那边做颅像重合来核对。另外，派制服警员去搜查其他教堂附近的下水道，我担心不止一处有这样的祭坛。”命令颁布完毕。他接起办公桌上的电话，“DCI Smith。什么事？”

　　“嗨，又是我。”

　　埃尔文抬头看了一眼，确定利威尔已经出门去对下属们训话：“继续。”

　　电话那头笑了一声，听着像是用鼻子发出来的：“说实话，我已经对你的部门感到失望了。轻而易举地被人抢走尸体？那可是我辛辛苦苦拖到你们能看见的地方的。”

　　“没人愿意见到更多的尸体。”

　　“别说得好像你们能够决定一样。罗德又要动手了，就在今晚。”

　　“罗德？”

　　“居然不知道吗，犯罪史专家？罗德·莱伊斯还活着哟，并且在安心去死之前可能会拖着大半个特洛斯特一起陪葬。”

　　“他要向谁复仇？”

　　“那可太多了，我也搞不清今晚中标的会是哪一个。就当是给你们的考验吧。加油啊侦探先生，心理和肉体上都做好准备，你们承受不起多少次失败的。”

　　“喂……”

　　对方毫不客气地挂断了电话。怎么想都不是真心实意地在帮忙。埃尔文揉了揉眉心，重新拨通一个号码：

　　“……司令？是我。”

　　

　　“没错，探长是有洁癖。啥，你问老大？他应该没有吧……”

　　“总之你平时都要注意，探长洁癖超级严重的。我以前有一次晚上下班后忘了东西回来拿，撞见他一个人提着个垃圾桶，把所有人桌上看着不顺眼的杂物挨个往里扔……包括老大的桌子……”

　　“把自己收拾得清爽一点有什么错！”利威尔的头号粉丝奥路欧转过头冲两个年轻人大声抗议，“我就是靠学习探长的做派才娶到了老婆，现在第二个孩子都快出生啦！”

　　可是探长本人还没有结婚……艾伦默默把自己的反驳咽回去。没必要因为这种无意义的小事得罪前辈，在西甘希纳区进行到一半的实习期至少教会了他这一点。

　　“是儿子的话我仍然建议你给他取名叫马可。”让不知道是第几次这样说，使得奥路欧露出一副苦瓜脸：“你又来——呃！”

　　他咬到了舌头。任何一个在说话的人都可能咬到舌头，如果他/她的肩上突然搭了一只冰冷而充满力量的手，脑后传来一道冰冷而充满威慑的声音：“真高兴看见你们这么有精神闲聊，尤其是这会不知道有多少个杀人犯正在满街跑。”

　　奥路欧以拍恐怖片似的慢动作回过头。（或者说这一刻只是在他们的眼中被恐惧放慢了？）黑发灰眼的探长就站在那儿，气场像个手拿大镰刀、身高两米六的死神。

　　“立刻，开始，工作。”他用同样适合拍恐怖片的低沉嗓音说。

　　“...Yes, sir!”

　　

　　多特·匹克西斯，特洛斯特区警局局长，关系比较近的下属称他为“司令”（Commander），例如埃尔文。利威尔也跟着这么喊，但因为出身和性格等等迥异，两人实际上处于一种道不同却强行与谋的状态，怒火上来会分别蔑称对方“酗酒的老糊涂”和“随时可能发疯的野狗”——通常还都是当着埃尔文的面。

　　“今天是什么日子？我已经喝得眼花了，还是你竟然连影子都忘了带？”

　　话是这么说的，甚至也如同醉酒般大着舌头，然而老者的眼里没有一丝浑浊。埃尔文站定，靠脚跟，一板一眼地行礼：“我第二次接到了同一位匿名人士就案情通风报信的电话。他对警局的调查进展和我个人的情况似乎皆有不寻常的了解，因此我来向您请示。”

　　“也是因为上次表彰大会我跟你说了‘准备好，不久就会有大案子’吧？”

　　“……”

　　“算了，我也知道，这些对你而言都不重要。一切只取决于你自己究竟想不想查清莱伊斯家这点破事，对吧？”司令的手指无意识地在桌面上方十几公分的位置打了个转。那里平时一定摆着酒瓶，“单独来找我，说明你还是下定决心了。早就告诉过你，你那位探长的身世值得一查……”

　　“他对莱伊斯家族的态度我非常清楚。”埃尔文站得笔直，纹风不动，“此外的事，除非他主动提起，我都会装作不知情。”

　　“你！”

　　“一场恶战在即，继续尝试劝服我自断一臂，或是及时告知我更多当年的真相和细节，全凭您……抱歉，是佐耶博士的来电。”

　　匹克西斯泄气似地拍了下桌：“法医？接吧。”

　　“喂，埃尔文，今早那堆骨头还真有意思！”韩吉谈论这类话题时固有的激昂声调震得他一偏头，稍稍远离了手机，“我发现它们干净得出奇，半点软组织附着都没有，简直可以直接上实验台，于是检查了一下骨髓和含氮量，哦还有钠……”

　　“结论？”

　　“制作骨骼标本有一步是要烧水把肉煮下来你知道吧？这次省了。他替我们做啦。”


	4. Episode 04

　　“我目前只整理出了骨盆部分，初步判断有四名死者，均为成年男性。对啦，骨头表面连骨膜——一种非常顽固的纤维状物质，相信我——都没剩下，还有奇怪的刮痕和很可能属于人类的齿印。凶手为了不给老鼠留口粮，可真是把能用的全用上了啊。”

　　一个（或几个）食人魔。

　　“二十年前乌利·莱伊斯因病去世，罗德·莱伊斯正要继承兄长创立的犯罪联盟，家中举办的追悼会上却燃起一场大火……我也是最近刚得知他居然侥幸生还，虽然身体重度伤残，直到几年前才开始重新活动。”

　　死里逃生的黑帮大人物。

　　“那场火灾突兀到诡异，其后调查也不了了之，因为制造它的罪犯或者说功臣其实与警方有合作。好像是叫什么格里尔·亨特吧，妻子被黑帮误杀，自告奋勇地加入卧底，最后混成了罗德的私人医生。有人猜他事先给罗德的妻子和几个较年幼的孩子提供了安神药物，致使他们无法及时逃脱……这部分实在太不光彩，档案没有记录，都是道听途说……为什么现在告诉你，你也该明白。”

　　没有人可以无条件信赖。

　　……是这样吗？

　　他看着立在桌上的相框。相框里是他和他已故的父亲的合影，玻璃表面则映着他身后——利威尔背对他站着，不知又是在透过窗户望着什么。

　　就在外面的某处，光线正逐渐黯淡下来，又一个人的生命之烛随之摇晃，即将落入黑暗中的蜘蛛织造的大网……

　　

　　“我想到一种方法。”

　　突然响起的声音让利威尔迅速从窗户上收回了视线——虽然，根据那上面映照着的、被他一直注视的影像，埃尔文并没有回头，说的话也更接近自言自语：“借口没交接完工作，把奈尔骗过来，假装‘不小心’透露我们已经了解今晚会发生什么。如果演得足够逼真，就能促使他去警告罗德……”

　　“然后我们偷听他们的通话？”

　　“哪有窃听器啊……等等。泄露。我上午去鞋匠那里确认了约翰·道伊尔的身份，下午在专案室开会分任务，中间恰巧到来的有……修理工！”

　　总警督跳起身，冲出办公室，开始往桌上叠椅子——利威尔惊恐地发现那正是自己的桌子。和椅子。但是对方已经以与六尺二寸的身高极不相符的敏捷爬了上去，他又不能（也不想）真的把人撞下来摔死。

　　所有人不约而同地停下了手头的工作，仰脸呆望着他们的老大拆天花板。昨天刚补好的一大块重归尘土的时候克里斯塔吓得面色惨白，菜鸟耶格尔则悲鸣着抱住了脑袋。至于老大本人的表情——怎么说呢，大概是科学家终于证实了某个假设、却发现这只是更宏大命题的第一步时会做出的那种。

　　“果不其然。”他这样说着，小心地捏住那个窃听器，“说来好笑，我们这条小破船竟然也像王政的巨舰一样，是从顶上开始漏水的。”

　　他一向喜欢这种文质彬彬的“幽默”，但利威尔并不觉得有什么好笑的，估计其他人亦然。比如说让。棕发青年没等他讲完就从座位上弹了起来：“我去问问是谁招的那个工人——”

　　“不必了，有更紧要的事。打电话给有组织犯罪分部的多克总警督，告诉他，约翰·道伊尔案还有一份关键资料遗落在我们这里，请务必尽快取回。”

　　

　　奈尔·多克才不关心什么调查资料，什么约翰·道伊尔。但鉴于过去在军队里的交情，他决定给埃尔文·史密斯一个面子——同样鉴于过去的经验，他生怕万一史密斯真抓住什么线索，铁定会闹出更多的乱子。

　　他进门的时候利威尔·阿克曼刚好气势汹汹地走出来，还撞了他一下。（他倒想撞回去，不过考虑到这矮个刺儿头“身上总藏着至少两把刀”的传说……）里面大概刚开完会，史密斯正站在写得密密麻麻的白板前说结束语：“都打起精神，今晚我们的敌人可是罗德·莱……来了？克尔斯滕探员，您可以将找到的那份文件转交给多克总警督了。”

　　克尔斯滕挤出笑脸迎上来，态度和其他人相比简直春风般和煦，然而奈尔已然盯紧了史密斯，完全听不清棕发的年轻人还说了些什么：“今晚？”他试着用上比较轻松的语气，不知道在上次公然拆台之后这还管不管用，“有什么大行动吗？”

　　“可能发生暴力案件。”史密斯“友好”地冲他点点头，明显是敷衍，“消息来源是我们CID自己的线人，所以还请谅解……”

　　“无可奉告”的委婉说法，没有听下去的必要。奈尔转头就走。阿克曼又出现在门口，脸上破天荒地带了一丝笑，可惜整体气质依旧阴沉，倒像在说：“我什么都知道。”

　　他落荒而逃。

　　

　　“我只想请莱伊斯先生今晚小心行事……”通过利威尔藏进奈尔后衣领下的窃听器，改装后的接收端忠实地转达出急促的脚步、沉重的关门声和说话声，“‘你怎么知道’？您好意思问我？我还没有刑事调查部那群人知道的多！你们那里不管有多少个内鬼，也不会是我安插的！”

　　他最后承诺会盯紧刑事调查部今晚的动向，防止他们惊扰到尊贵的莱伊斯先生（在座众人嗤之以鼻）。遗憾的是对面口风很紧，于是仍然无人可知那位先生究竟想做什么，预备驾幸哪里。

　　“我们这样做……那个‘线人’会不会有危险？”艾伦忍不住问。直白来讲：是不是坑了友军。

　　“别天真了。”探长没好气地说，“敢玩这些花招的人可没那么容易搞倒。”

　　“我最初的目的就是向他施压。”总警督简单地补充说明，随后走回办公室，应该是准备去接线人的电话。探长又和影子一样跟了上去。艾伦已经留意到他每次落后的距离都差不多精准，简直就像个被设定好程序的护卫机器人。

　　米凯作为剩下的最高长官做了总结发言：“要知道，没人会喜欢间谍。更别说双重——双面间谍！”

　　克里斯塔一阵猛咳，痛苦地示意自己的水杯：与天花板一同坠落的泥灰用心叵测地掉了进去。年轻男士们表示同情，并争相试图帮她顺气。

　　“闹够了没？失踪人口统计完了吗？”奥路欧脸色难看。艾伦猜他是趁机模仿此时不在场的偶像。威力差了不少，不过足以让他们回到各自的电脑前，埋头研究（或者装作研究）数据库。

　　真实而无趣的侦探日常：说服一个个要么缄口不言要么夸夸其谈的目击者，做笔录，看监控，调查无边无际的社会关系和他们生活中的每一点鸡毛蒜皮……只为了最后跳到眼前的一个名字。

　　

　　“‘战斧’洛勃夫。莱伊斯召集了几场紧急谈话，我判断他最有可能是今晚的执刑人。”

　　“尼古拉斯·洛勃夫？俄国黑帮也已经加入了你们的犯罪联盟？”

　　“线人”没有正面回答：“您很博学，也很有急智，从这个临时制定的计划能看出来。但我恐怕您没能看清楚局势。”

　　利威尔在旁边冷笑了一声，插口道：“或许你——您——可以不用费这么大劲装作文明人？”

　　“我现在随时有可能暴露身份，所以会更死心塌地地帮忙推翻莱伊斯，你们是这么希望的吧？”对面也笑了，好像真的很好说话的样子，“提醒一下，我其实还是有另一条路可以走的：

　　“为什么不在泄密之前，就把你们所有人的嘴都堵上呢？”　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我没有窃听或被窃听的实际经验，唯一一本《特工训练手册》写文的时候还不在旁边。残念。


	5. Episode 05

　　米凯·扎卡利亚斯。已婚，目前没有孩子。

　　奥路欧·柏扎铎。已婚，有一个两岁的儿子，妻子正怀着第二胎。

　　让·克尔斯滕。未婚。父亲早逝，有个热爱唠叨与烹饪、“总以为他还是小孩子”的母亲。

　　艾伦·耶格尔。未婚。父母双亡。

　　克里斯塔·兰兹。未婚。生父不明的私生女，丧母后流落到孤儿院……

　　以上就是他们手下的全班人马。

　　目标是简称尼古拉斯的尼古拉·斯捷潘诺维奇·洛勃夫，外号“战斧”，俄国黑帮台柱之一，专业的刽子手角色。箭已上弦，全员扑向其住所，不太意外地发现人去楼空。埃尔文冲他点头：“撬锁。”

　　利威尔摸出从小就开始摆弄的一套工具，感受到背后某只菜鸟投来惊奇而敬畏的目光。他轻车熟路地打开门。你要学的东西还多着呐。

　　

　　玄关直通会客室，墙壁上一排兽头阴森森地瞪着来人。假壁炉旁斜靠一把一米多长的长柄大斧，锋刃犹如蛾眉新月，立起来能架重型火绳枪的那种——简言之，充满了俄式风情。

　　“散开搜索整间屋子。”埃尔文发布命令，“照片、笔记、日程表……任何可能与‘处刑对象’有关的事物。我相信洛勃夫为了执行任务会做一定的准备。”

　　谁知道呢？也许他真的是过去绑了人就走。莱伊斯家崛起的时期每一条小巷里都倒着被割喉的尸体，流出的血将路面染成深红。罗德与他哥哥相比更喜欢绞刑，他常去的酒馆在招牌架子上挂着绳圈，不时吊死那些“不尊王命”的帮派成员，而路过的巡警摸着口袋里的贿赂视若无睹。埃尔文一边翻拣着成堆的酒瓶、脏衣服和拳击用具一边想，但愿他们的势力还没恢复到传说中的程度——以及，洛勃夫不像他看上去那样不长脑子。

　　奥路欧捏着鼻子掀起一块沾着油渍的毛皮，露出底下龙飞凤舞的五个大写字母：“威尔克斯……这名字怎么有点熟悉？”

　　“的确……”米凯也摸摸鼻梁，“啊，对了。本区名头最响的情报贩子！”

　　这个名字足以让埃尔文像他的探长一样皱眉。威尔克斯和警方一向关系良好，甚至从十多年前就开始合作……十多年，还是二十年？可以肯定的是，假如谁抓住了这样一个情报贩，绝不会不问出点什么就把人杀死。

　　“审讯。”他说出自己的思考内容，“继续找，找一个适合审讯的地址。废弃工厂？仓库？第二套住宅？足够空旷，最好没人敢于接近的地方……”

　　忙于捣鼓书房里那台破电脑的让——他们的业余技术员——终于冒出头：“我找到了！他的搜索记录！”

　　很显然，并非土生土长的犯罪联盟新成员需要经常向谷歌地图求助。土生土长的利威尔和奥路欧凑到屏幕跟前，埃尔文凭借身高优势从他们头顶上方望过去，在一长列地名里筛选符合条件的……能让他的脑海里响起警铃……密特拉斯大街，13号？！

　　“莱伊斯家的旧宅（老巢）！”他和利威尔异口同声。好吧，用词不算。

　　

　　月圆之夜；火烧过的庄园，断断续续重建到一半的残破建筑；新鲜血液的气息——米凯皱起鼻子。一出绝妙的哥特风布景，而他们很可能已经错过了主戏。两个关键：威尔克斯招了多少；洛勃夫有没有逃跑。

　　他瞄了眼他老大。埃尔文·史密斯发号施令的声音一如既往的沉静，甚至加倍地使用敬语：“待会您领着兰兹小姐进正门；克尔斯滕，您和耶格尔由后方上二层包抄；柏扎铎探员和我在两翼准备机动；利威尔——”

　　那双铁一样的灰眼睛展露出“敢叫我‘您’就杀了你”的神色。

　　“——把OCD的跟踪者们引开。”利威尔领命而去；因为竖起了衣领，背影从头到脚都是纯粹的黑。米凯决定不再试图研究他消失在哪里。

　　他们压低身体，缓慢靠近各个目标；克里斯塔抽出一条丝巾裹在头上，遮住自己过于闪亮的金色发丝；血的气味一路蜿蜒。好消息：洛勃夫尚未离开；坏消息：需要迎击一个身高两米、杀意正浓的俄裔壮汉；还要尽可能活捉，为了他能把背后的罗德·莱伊斯招认出来。见鬼，因为是秘密行动，（那个线人死活不肯登记，能怎么着？）他们甚至没办法佩枪！（更悲惨的事：克里斯塔、让和艾伦连持枪许可都还没考上。）

　　说到悲惨——大厅里的场面简直登峰造极，把这台刑侦片（如果是的话）彻底变成了恐怖片：到处都是血（包括三四米高的天花板上）；威尔克斯的身体活像被一头真正的北极熊撕咬过，毫无生气；同样嗅不出“那头熊”在哪，毕竟血迹太过杂乱……

　　“小心！”克里斯塔大喊。同一瞬间，两个年轻的男声在喊“站住”，而尼古拉斯·洛勃夫从天（二楼的围栏后面，一定是这样）而降，宛若某位维京古神挥落的巨斧。

　　米凯抱头前扑，就地一个翻滚。事后看来这真是最明智的选择，完美地避开了重达几百磅的雷霆一击，同时幸免于女同事无差别喷洒的防狼喷雾。高级货，半点不假。

　　（“当时那是我身上唯一的武器了！”她委屈地做出解释，“您倒是说说看，我该如何是好？”）

　　说老实话，她这一舍身解救战友的举动十分英勇，堪称人类的光辉。大面积的刺激性气体迫使洛勃夫转向右侧，放弃从正门逃走，或许也因此救了他一命。假设时间允许，他会将以前挣来的军功章当场转赠……可是，等一等，守在右|翼的是埃尔文！

　　“去检查受害人！”他朝她吼，自己拔腿往外冲。还来得及，撞碎玻璃会有声音——该死的这破房子就没有安上窗玻璃！

　　论战斗力埃尔文远不如他，在军队里单练的时候就没赢过，之后又和某个总抢着干架的小个子搭档了这么多年……莫非只能：一、祈祷小个子及时赶回来把洛勃夫那家伙打死；二，祈祷（万一！）没能及时赶回来的小个子不要把剩下所有人都打死？（应该不可能。但他实在不知道那种无疑是最坏的情况下会发生什么……）

　　“您为何如此惊慌？”

　　这声音来自活生生的史密斯总警督。语气是疑问句，不过很有可能是装的，鉴于他正眼不眨手不抖地端着一支12号双筒猎枪；枪柄镌刻的羽翼形纹章与他左手的尾戒交相辉映，枪口则指向如巨熊咆哮般喘着粗气的“战斧”。

　　对啦，米凯想，我怎么忘了？这位可是有私人持枪许可的，总发放率不足百分之四的那种。

　　也只有这种时候，他会摆出这副仿佛在脸上写着“我是贵族”“我有后台”的模样。


	6. Episode 06

　　埃尔文·史密斯；未婚；父母皆已离世。少数人觉得“史密斯”听着很假，猜测他真正的姓氏更加堂皇繁复，甚至可能有“祖”或者“冯”；他本人则坚称自己只是个破落户，父亲不事经营，跑来给警方做犯罪史顾问，母亲也并非哪一家富有的女继承人。哦，他是当过军官，但那只是因为他准备读大学（顺带一提，他原本想读的是历史系）的时候发现家里已经负担不起学费，而军校包吃包住还发补贴；他在警界也的确有几个还算高层的朋友——父亲留下的老交情——这也成为了他退伍后选择进入这行（拉着米凯一起）的原因。

　　米凯在军队里给他当惯了副手，出来也继续当搭档，他升任探长不久米凯就跟着升了警长。新探长和新警长去查一起连续雇凶伤人的大案，在一家地下拳馆里“邂逅”（要打引号，因为那并不是什么浪漫的开端）了他们的王牌选手利威尔。案子很快破了，靠的是埃尔文说服利威尔卧底，装作被幕后那人雇佣。他甚至得寸进尺，把这个空前剽悍的小个子也拖来了自己的警队，从此霸占格斗友谊赛的冠军奖杯。开头那几年有人挠破了脑袋也想不清这小子怎么就那么能打；或许是因为他矮、重心低、站得稳当，那些华丽的高鞭腿才能踢得又快又准又狠？

　　或许更关键的是速度，至少米凯这么认为。他毕竟亲眼见过利威尔追捕罪犯。（利威尔亲手抓获的罪犯比谁都多，因此才跳过他当上了探长，至少官方是这么说。）一般而言埃尔文全凭缜密的调查和推理就能把他们逼到死角，但困兽犹斗，总有人试图通过各种匪夷所思的方式逃跑（举个最稀奇的例子：有个装修工钻进了修建在墙里的暗道）。米凯清晰地记得利威尔第一次大显身手是在特洛斯特东区，那里的建筑普遍低矮、东倒西歪且不遵规划，犯人在无数绕来绕去的小巷子里如鱼得水，而无人收拾的垃圾和污水严重干扰了米凯的嗅觉。他在第十三个岔路口无奈地停了下来，就在那时，利威尔从他头顶飞跃而过——继续在屋顶上奔跑。

　　那身影轻捷得像一只黑猫，连贫民窟摇摇欲坠的屋瓦都没有踩落半片；最后的扑击又像是隼类在猎食，只一瞬就将犯人按倒并戴上了手铐。

　　米凯看呆了。他知道有一项运动叫“跑酷”，但利威尔应该没可能专门去学。（后来在庆功会上此人也承认这一点，自称只是因为小时候常常偷完面包被店主追打，从而无师自通。）

　　真奇怪，不是吗？从比淤泥更低的地下街里出身，到了空中却如同飞鸟脱离樊笼般优雅，即使家徽上就印着羽翼的埃尔文也只能抬头仰望。米凯从未见过这位上司的眼眸闪着那样的光，蓝荧荧的，像狼。

　　

　　这会儿埃尔文的神情和手腕一般稳定。蓝眼睛像两片海洋，能不动声色地把人引进去淹死。“您不过是一枚棋子，”他彬彬有礼地提醒洛勃夫，“现在还被放弃了。否则我们怎能‘碰巧’赶来这里？”

　　“战斧”的大舌音仿佛闷雷在喉咙口滚动：“有个狗娘养的把老子卖了，你们就指望我也卖了老大？想得美！老大和老子都不是那样人！”

　　“您会慢慢想明白的。眼下，我仅要求您束手就擒……”

　　米凯紧贴着墙，从斜后方悄悄靠近。目标大约也意识到自己身陷重围，变得越发焦躁。猛然间一拍脑袋，大吼：“阿克曼！”

　　这没什么大脑的生物像是小学生记起了好不容易背熟的课文，不管有没有回应都要一股脑倒出来：“小阿克曼！在吗？莱伊斯大人托我给你带个话儿！他说他挺欣赏你，看在肯尼先生的份上也照顾了你这么些年，你是不是该报——”

　　埃尔文一声不响，无动于衷。

　　但利威尔终于动了。

　　

　　此时让和艾伦早已追到（克里斯塔则被留下，负责联络救护车，等等），连奥路欧都从屋子另一侧绕了过来，刚好见证那团黑影从房顶纵身扑下，借重力加速给了“战斧”背部凌空一记膝击，随即寒光一闪——

　　瞬间认出了探长的奥路欧心里一沉。他知道他不应该这么想。他或许最不应该这么想，也最不情愿这么想，但他毕竟听见了被打断的那句话，利威尔又毕竟带着刀……

　　他在犹豫，米凯就干脆得多，当即喊着“不许动！”直冲上去。该口号指向性相当模糊，不过洛勃夫已经趴在地上只会哼哼了。仍跪在该罪犯背上的探长冷淡地抬起脸，点点头示意其被别到身后的两只手，绷紧的下颌线条显得格外尖刻：“铐好了。”

　　原来那寒光只是手铐……奥路欧感到一阵愧疚，虽然他什么都没做（连话都没说）。其他人似乎也找不到什么话可以说，气氛一时有些尴尬。

　　还好有永远靠谱的总警督及时下令，让他们去找洛勃夫的手机。众人忙不迭准备作鸟兽散，却见探长终于起身，顺手就从洛勃夫的口袋里捞出了手机和皮夹——动作娴熟且隐蔽，一看就经过无数次练习——无视了距离最近（也最为尴尬）的米凯，径直向埃尔文走去。奥路欧注意到他似乎有点拖着脚走路。虽说平常也不是昂首阔步的类型……

　　“我会给你解释。”把东西递呈埃尔文时他说，“但不是现在。”

　　“我会一直等你。”总警督态度安详，转头叮嘱克尔斯滕仔细处理这部手机：顺着通讯记录或许能拽出更多大鱼，倘若运气好，审讯威尔克斯得来的情报说不定会由可以追溯的邮件或信息发送出去……（结果证明他们运气不好。洛勃夫那熊掌一样的大手显然不习惯在手机上打字。）

　　有尖锐的鸣笛声传来，是救护车，以及其他支援队伍。正忙着破解密码的业余技术员眼睛一亮，立即被上司用一个文雅而不失威严的手势阻止了：“宁可向您以前要好的同学求助，也不要将它交给内部人员处理。记住！”

　　

　　众所周知，史密斯总警督的预感一向很准。

　　从洛勃夫身上无法获得显著的进展。罗德替他请了最好的律师，他也投桃报李地继续沉默。或许高层有人谋划篡位，但莱伊斯家从不缺乏使低级成员保持忠诚的力量，胡萝卜、或者大棒——这就使利威尔·阿克曼的反叛显得尤为可贵了。

　　“‘割喉者’肯尼，你一定听说过，当年乌利最信赖的部下，清洗，暗杀，基本都靠他出手。这个人……算是我养父。二十多年前他从地下街把我捡回来，教会我格斗和用刀，不结婚也不请女仆，就拿我当佣人使唤。

　　“我没见过乌利·莱伊斯。他死后肯尼没去吊唁，把自己关在房间里喝闷酒，罗德·莱伊斯居然亲自找了过来。我去开的门。罗德人长得一团和气，圆脸圆鼻头大眼睛，但说句老实话，我看到他的第一眼——还不知道他是谁——就害怕了。那简直不是人类的眼睛。空荡荡的，像两颗蒙着灰的蓝色玻璃球，一点人性化的东西都没有。

　　“过不久肯尼就失踪了，再就是莱伊斯家风风光光办追悼会，却碰上了那场大火……谁都没留给我什么交代，我只好一个人去混生活，吸取他们的教训，拒绝加入任何帮派……最终遇到了你。”

　　“言外之意是警队也算‘帮派’了？”

　　那双灰眸眯得更细：“我可没说。”

　　利威尔难得一口气讲这么多话，尤其还是与自身相关，但这些内容对于埃尔文其实都无关紧要。他了解这个人的性格，其中一往无回的部分有如某种名为“居合斩”的东洋武术，绝不轻易做出决断，一旦做出也绝对不会反悔。

　　没必要再问“你站在哪一边”，因为那个『抉择』早已做好，他知道。

　　他仍未理解、也一直试图理解的是……为什么？

　　为什么如此抉择？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有些句子……很奇怪。它们在我脑内完全是以英文形式出现的。一定是英剧刷太多了。


	7. Episode 07

　　无论前一天晚上过得多么惊心动魄，次日都要按时上班。艾伦在专案室、审讯室和鉴识科之间跑腿，越来越觉得周围人的目光奇怪，去洗手间照镜子又觉得外表和往常没区别。“OCD的眼线倒也罢了，为什么那群制服警员都要用那种……‘不共戴天’的眼神瞪我们？”

　　让没理他，忙着打电话：“喂柯尼，帮兄弟这点小忙不过分吧……行行行，我今晚就请你吃饭……艹，不准带萨莎，听到没！不、准、带那只大胃王！”

　　“是怕我们断了他们的财路吧。”米凯沉着脸，“怎么，没遇到过门缝底下塞进来一个棕色信封，拜托你‘网开一面’的事？也对，你还没出实习期……”

　　奥路欧霍然起身：“法医核对出结果了。确定了两名死者的身份。谁和我去做走访？”

　　刷刷两下克里斯塔和艾伦都站了起来。最后商定前者跟着奥路欧，后者跟着米凯。剩下让继续埋头钻研手机，抬手同他们挥别。

　　……谁能想到再见他就是在医院病房里。

　　

　　“我给人盯上了。”克尔斯滕在绷带和创口贴的缝隙里龇牙咧嘴，也可能是想苦笑，“从餐馆出来、跟柯尼他们分手没多久，刚拐进一条小路，就被人套了麻袋一顿打……不就是一条胳膊挡脸时骨裂了吗，又死不了！你哭什么哭！”

　　结尾吼的是他母亲。貌似非常温柔贤淑的女性，对儿子的怒吼逆来顺受，却也不走，就坐在那里静静地流眼泪。来探问的上司们只能尽快告辞，临走前不忘要求他专心休养、等伤好再归队，自己则回到警局开始询问其他队员的遭遇。

　　“我家接到了几个骚扰……恐吓电话，”米凯，“不过娜娜芭说她把他们挨个骂回去了。昨天消防队轮休。”

　　“我家好像也……”奥路欧含糊地说。他有点魂不守舍。

　　艾伦举起手机给他们看照片：“我收到这个……马蹄形的花环？不太懂特洛斯特的风俗……”

　　“那是花圈，给死人用的。”利威尔语气冰冷，唯一的改善是没有加上“白痴”或者“蠢货”。他的怒意转向埃尔文，灰眼睛像刚锻好的铁，仿佛在说：“看到了？这就是你想要的？”

　　“好吧。”作为回应，“有谁要退出吗？为自己和家人着想？”

　　

　　刑事调查部的欢迎仪式其实有个保留节目。并非由长官组织，而是前辈们自发问新人：“你为什么决定加入我们？”

　　开创这个传统的人是米凯。当初调查地下拳馆的时候他亲眼目睹利威尔把刀架到埃尔文脖子上，后来却要与对方并肩作战，警惕之余大惑不解：“你不就是犯罪分子吗？”于是得到了“追随埃尔文·史密斯是我自身的选择，你无权质问”的答案。

　　所幸后续的受试者都没有这般硬气。让的理由是“想近距离学习自己的榜样利威尔探长”；克里斯塔表示孤儿院的孩子只有几条不太费钱的出路，而她当时觉得警校最酷；至于艾伦……是因为已经喝得太多，才会在酒吧里一边和小混混打群架一边吼出“我要把你们这群渣滓一个不剩地从这世界上驱逐”这种热血台词的吧；成年人们必须这么想，不然会比较尬。

　　总之，无论是出于何种缘故——面对一如既往彰显着“大义凛然”的总警督，大家不谋而合地沉默，却也没有人真的要退出。还是探长“嘁”了一声，给这幕荒诞剧划上老套的终场。“看来总得留几个人把你往回扯……”他没好气地说。

　　冷嘲热讽对埃尔文都是无效攻击。“那么，还请各位以后不要单独行动。换用不同的通勤方式、不同的路线，改变生活习惯……利威尔，你去催一催下水道搜查的进度，明面上我们将装作专注于此。”

　　“没问题。”

　　

　　佐耶博士的陈述：

　　“你不会相信这个！DNA结果出来了，这四个人全都是有案底的黑帮分子！我知道你想说什么，不，颅骨、胸骨和肋骨完好无缺，不是约翰·道伊尔遭遇的那种标准处刑。”

　　“死因是？”

　　“暂时没搞清楚。你看，四具骨架我差不多拼全了，就是没找到致命的地方。部分骨骼有裂纹，原因是刀砍或钝器击打，但都是旧伤。颈椎好像少了几节，还得从剩下那堆碎骨头里再找找，实在不行再做个毒物学检测……不过我得先补一觉。昨晚忙忘啦。”

　　总警督的目光从解剖台上移开，四处转了转：“莫布里特呢？”

　　“他一直催我去睡，太吵了，我没忍住把平时吃的氯氮平给他下了一点，现在他应该还在休息室里……您这么瞪着我干嘛？您昨晚又翻卷宗到几点？要是利威尔也像个背后灵一样每天贴身监督您吃饭睡觉，您乐意吗？”

　　“听你这么说，不会还没有吃晚饭吧。”

　　总是提问，自己却从不回答！韩吉不忿地闭了嘴，看他掏出开始响铃的电话，两团浓眉缩得越来越紧。“什么……好的，知道了。我这就派人过去。”

　　“又有尸体？在哪里？等我拿外套！”

　　“同样的人骨祭坛，这次在圣罗莎教堂底下……莫布里特替你去看应该也行。你可以先补觉了。”

　　“一样的……好吧！”兴趣减退了，病理学博士不加掩饰地打了个呵欠，“我去喊他起来……祝你们好运。”

　　埃尔文一本正经地点头：“也祝你做个好梦。对了，玛利亚和罗莎……这两个名字听着耳熟吗？”

　　“当然，俩都是常用女名啊老大！你在想什么？”

　　“还不清楚。但我觉得它们的组合正在唤醒某些记忆……久远的记忆。”

　　

　　米凯抱着现场的调查报告去找埃尔文；没敲门，结果撞上一双苍灰而非湛蓝的眼睛。发生这种事也不是头一回，却还是叫人觉得有点儿尴尬，也有点儿窝火。他引以为傲的鼻子越来越难辨清两位上司的味道——或许都怪空气中各种除臭剂和清洁剂的浓度超标？

　　“埃尔文在档案室里。”利威尔垂下一瞬间尽显锋芒的视线，继续摆弄茶壶；沐浴着蒸腾水汽的手依然白得发青，手指昆虫节肢般细长，看似神经质，其实稳得出奇，舀茶叶的动作也精确如科学家（或者魔法师？）称药剂，“麻烦等会儿，送报告的时候顺路捎杯茶下去。”

　　“为什么不等你看完报告再自己——”

　　“为了避嫌，我想？每一件事最好都少几个人知道，这样是谁泄了密会比较好找。”

　　“不可能！谁会泄密？”

　　灰眼睛又抬起来，末端的纹路和眉梢嘴角一般的锋利：“我要是知道，早拿刀在他身上开六个洞……啊，埃尔文。找到了？”

　　米凯自觉让道，退到观众席欣赏这新一出荒诞剧，不，神迹剧：人类历史上可曾有一种如此骄傲、如此危险的野生动物，如此迅速地被驯服？

　　“请原谅，”某业余历史学家脚步生风，颧骨上飘着两片浅淡的红，原因若不是地下室缺氧就是他罕见的亢奋，“我得先打个电话，给搜索队伍……喂……请直接去圣希娜教堂！假如有第三座祭坛，一定在它附近！”

　　对面立刻沸反盈天，大概都在问他怎么就敢断定；银舌头则努力地劝他们重点是节省时间。米凯耸耸肩，听见利威尔咕哝着标准的利式骂人词：“Schweine！*”

　　——没办法。毕竟不是谁都单凭一句“长话短说”、或者一串听着云里雾里的玄妙理由，就愿意鞍前马后跟着他，赴汤蹈火不在话下……

　　话筒被放下了；埃尔文接过泡好的红茶灌了一大口，蓝眼灼灼，俨然是历史老师准备开始授课，一口气就能讲四十五分钟。米凯毕竟在军队里已经养成了习惯，只是稍稍调了下站姿；在场的另一位“学生”明明从没学习过什么叫“服从”，却也抱着胳膊靠回墙上，灰色虹膜平复成冬季的高山湖水，一副奉陪到底的姿态。

　　天知道他的耐心又是从何而来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *号词是德语的“猪”，而且是复数，所以就等于日语的“豚共”……嗯我爱我捏造出来的这个盎格鲁-日耳曼联合王国。ps，“让”这个名字既不盎格鲁也不日耳曼，所以私设是他有法国血统，之前被抢案子时骂的那句不像英语的话大概是“putain de merde”之类。  
> 另外被煮过的骨头或许其实有可能是提不出DNA的……而被水泡过的指腹皮肤放俩玻片之间压一压或许其实还是有可能用显微镜看出指纹的……管他呢，再怎么说我也不是法医啊！我只是个学生物的业余犯罪学爱好者……真有大佬发现专业bug的话也请一笑而过吧。


End file.
